Survis
by SharlynK
Summary: Mon premier one-shot ! Je précise que je l'ai écrit avant le III, pardonnez les petites erreurs... C'est sur un moment qui m'a choquée : la fin des Jedi.


Aludra se releva. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il faisait noir, et pourtant la lumière pénétrait à travers ses paupières fermées. Silence. Ses oreilles ne captaient plus aucun son, et pourtant les bruits des hurlements, des explosions, des tirs, retentissaient autour d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, essayant de retrouver, quelque part, la Force qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle avait encore en tête les mots de son maître, mourant, la poitrine déchirée par le sabre rouge du traître. « Survis, Aludra, survis. Échappe-toi, je t'en prie. ». Puis elle s'était éteinte, et plus rien. Cette voix autrefois si rassurante s'était tue à jamais.

Les mains posées sur les genoux, Aludra sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et s'écraser lentement sur son épaule, à côté de sa longue tresse de Padawan. C'était la fin, il n'y avait plus rien. Que des cendres. Elle se remit debout, et marcha, à travers les débris, les explosions, les tirs qui ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle allait survivre. À jamais. Pour son maître, pour l'Ordre. Son sabre-laser se balançait doucement à sa ceinture, elle l'alluma. Machinalement, autour d'elle, elle parait les coups, mais peu lui importait. Elle ne les voyait pas, elle ne voyait plus rien. Juste le feu. Le feu qui dévorait le Temple de l'intérieur, qui rongeait le hall, brûlait les archives, faisait s'écrouler les statues millénaires. Juste les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, juste les sabres qui avaient roulé ici et là, juste les pierres tombées, les éclats de verre et de cristal, les droïdes dont les pièces éparpillées grésillaient encore, juste la mort, partout.

Elle courait à présent. Je vais survivre. Mais comment ? Comment vivre alors qu'ils sont tous morts ? Comment échapper aux clones, comment _lui _échapper ? Les pleurs, elle s'en fichait, désormais. Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien. Le soleil couchant filtrait à travers les fenêtres brisées, les murs éventrés par le feu. Autour d'elle, des combats, mais plus beaucoup. Il ne restait qu'elle à présent. Elle monta jusqu'en haut du Temple, dans la plus haute salle, la salle du Conseil. Vide. Les sièges étaient vides, des langues de feu commençaient déjà à s'attaque à la grande salle circulaire, sacrée. Les grandes baies vitrées sont ouvertes sur les rues de Coruscant. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Comment ont-ils osé, comment ont-ils pu ? La honte, le sang, les larmes, la mort. La disparition d'un savoir antique, millénaire, les archives perdues à jamais, le souvenir oublié. Il ne restera rien de nous. Que serons-nous devenus, dans cent, cinquante, vingt ans ? Un mythe ? Une légende ? Une histoire racontée aux enfants pour les endormir le soir, pour leur faire oublier les malheurs que cette guerre allait apporter ? Et puis, on oubliera. Et puis, le mot Jedi ne signifiera plus rien dans cette galaxie. Tous sont partis. Disparus. La Force aussi disparaîtra. La liberté mourra. Ne restera plus que _lui_, plus que le côté obscur, plus que la mort, la désolation, la discorde et la haine… Le peuple, brimé, nous oubliera comme il aura oublié la liberté, le bonheur, la vie… Comme il aura aimé la paix… Où êtes-vous, maître ? Je vous en prie, revenez… Pourquoi m'avez-vous quittée ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans ces ruines en flammes, au milieu de toute cette peur, de toute cette haine, de toute cette horreur… Ils approchent…

Aludra comprit. « Survis ». Oui, je vais survivre. Survivre à travers la Force. Survivre, et m'échapper. Je ne les laisserai pas m'avoir. Elle monte, doucement, sur le rebord d'une ancienne fenêtre. Au-dessous d'elle, le vide de centaines d'étages… Une ville morte, une ville horrifiée, battue, morte, morte, oui morte… Et autour d'elle, le Temple Jedi, le Temple en flammes, le Temple vaincu, mourant, agonisant. Ma maison. Le refuge de tous les Jedi, le temple de notre savoir, accumulé pendant des millénaires, et tout part en fumée. Une larme coule de nouveau, puis deux, puis trois, puis elle en est inondée. Ses cheveux autrefois soigneusement coiffés sont couverts de poussière, sales, sa tunique est déchirée en de multiples endroits, elle a le visage, les mains en sang, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sent terriblement vieille, usée, mais jamais elle n'a été aussi sûre d'elle. De l'eau. De la pluie ? Il n'a jamais plu ici… Elle lève les yeux. Le ciel pleure lui aussi. Il pleure ses enfants, il pleure les autres, tous les autres… La salle du Conseil est désormais à ciel ouvert, le toit déchiqueté laisse entrer la pluie en ce soir sanglant. Elle pleure avec la pluie, qui lui rend ses sanglots… Il pleut sur Coruscant comme il pleut dans son cœur… La pluie s'intensifie, elle est trempée, mais peu importe. C'est le moment. Elle active sa lame bleutée de nouveau, lève la tête vers le ciel, et soudain sa souffrance déborde, son cœur explose et elle crie, elle hurle au ciel :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle meure ? Où sont tous les autres ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils disparaissent ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il nous trahisse ? Dire que je le considérais comme mon ami… Dire que j'ai grandi avec lui… » Ses cris s'étouffent dans sa gorge. La rage, la colère, la souffrance, tout autant de sentiments qu'elle s'était efforcée de réfuter prennent le dessus, elle crie encore de toute la force de ses poumons, mais cela ne sert plus à rien… Où sont-ils ? Où sont Maître Kenobi et Maître Yoda, pourquoi ont-ils disparus ? Ont-ils seulement survécu ? Pourquoi ? Ses cris de douleur s'amplifient, et soudain, à travers ses sanglots, elle les voit. Les clones, et lui. Ils sont là, derrière elle. Elle le regarde. Comment as-tu osé, espèce de salaud ? Nous t'avions prévenu. Obi-Wan t'avait prévenu. Et… elle… cette femme… elle t'avais prévenu. Tous, nous voulions te sauver. Et aujourd'hui… regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as semé la mort dans le Temple !

Toutes ces pensées détruisent peu à peu Aludra, mais peu importe. Elle dresse sa lame devant elle. Je vais survivre. Ailleurs, mais je vais survivre dans la Force. Je ne suis qu'une Padawan, qu'une apprentie, mais ça m'est égal, je vais la rejoindre. Les rejoindre. Tous, nous survivrons dans la Force, et toi, tu ne la rejoindras jamais. Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir, Anakin. Je vais m'enfuir. Maintenant.

Elle réfléchit. Elle ferme les yeux, les blasters derrière elle s'allument, mais ils n'auront pas le temps. Elle sera partie avant. Je te tiens, Aludra. Cours toujours, pauvre fou. Je suis une Jedi. Et je partirais noblement. Peu importe l'âge, la classe, l'espèce, le genre. Je suis une Jedi. Et je vais rejoindre les Jedi. Et, d'un coup, la lame bleue s'abat, transperce. Elle ne pousse pas un cri de douleur, juste un rictus à mi-chemin entre la souffrance et le contentement. Un regard vers lui, il semble surpris mais ne bouge pas, son sabre laser toujours allumé. Rouge flamboyant. Aludra, déséquilibrée, tombe et s'appuie contre la balustrade, la main toujours serrée sur la crosse de son arme. Elle se relève, elle serre les dents. Déjà, elle se sent partir, rejoindre la Force. Son âme commence à s'enfuir. Elle lance un dernier regard de défi à Anakin, surmontant la douleur, puis bascule et tombe par-dessus les immeubles de Coruscant. Sous la pluie. Avec eux. Le ciel pleure, pleure l'Ordre tout entier. Pleure les jeunes enfants Jedi tués dans l'assaut du Temple, pleure les maîtres et les apprentis. Pleure la liberté, pleure la paix. Pleure la dernière à avoir disparue. Pleure la noblesse de cœur, pleure les valeurs d'autrefois, perdues à jamais… La nuit tombe. L'obscurité règnera désormais. Le soleil s'est couché derrière les bâtisses, le dernier espoir s'est éteint.

« Survis ».

FIN

Sharlyn Skywalker.


End file.
